


The Dark Has Fallen

by DelicateRadiohost



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Guns, M/M, Ow zombie bites suck ass, Smut, Weapons, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateRadiohost/pseuds/DelicateRadiohost
Summary: As the mindless flesh-eaters from the underworld rise from the ashes of their eternal slumber, Alexander Hamilton along with his husband and small ragtag gang of allies clash against the other team of survivors in a fight of survival of the fittest. Who lives who dies who tells your story in this world of chaos?By Alex@hollyjollyjefferson on Instagram@hamilton_noodle on Twitter





	1. Beginning-Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Comment suggestions for things I could do, people I could kill or zombify.
> 
> This is JUST the prologue.

A low grumble escaped the lips of the dark-haired man. His brown eyes practically gleamed in the darkness of the wood around him. Him and his friends had gone camping. And he really need to use the bathroom. Alexander Hamilton was this man's name and he always hated the woods. He went off into a darkened area. He quickly relieved himself on a tree and practically squabbled back to the campsite where all of his friends were peacefully sleeping. He curled up in his tent with his boyfriend, Aaron and tightly cuddled him, nuzzling into his sleeping figure. The man in name slowly woke up and turned to lock eyes with Alexander. "Mmm?" He mumbled. "Alex..? Why are you so cold?" He whispered with a raspy, sleep-filled voice. Alexander took a shaky breath "I had to go to the bathroom and it was really cold out there. I need cuddles." He demanded with a tired voice. Aaron chuckled lowly and wrapped his arms around him. Alexander indulged in the man's warmth and he kissed his cheek softly, nuzzling into his neck and closing his eyes. Aaron fell asleep slowly again but Alex was restless. He was even more restless when he heard one of his friends stirring outside, walking around slowly. What were they doing? He tried not to pay no mind but it was difficult once the footsteps were outside his tent. They sounded unfamiliar. They were heavy, sloppy steps. Not the light, elegant steps of Eliza or the booming steps of Hercules. They weren't the soft steps of John or the quiet steps of Lafayette. They were rough against the terrain. They sounded a bit like George but he couldn't be sure. All of these thoughts immediately stopped when he heard a low growl. 'Oh my God' he thought 'Its a fucking bear.' Alex looked up at the silhouette against the faint, still alight campfire. That's no bear. It was standing on two legs. And it was definitely humanoid. What the HELL was it then? Alexander took a quiet deep breath and shook Aaron awake. "Aaron. Someone is outside our tent." He whispered through gritted teeth in his ear. Aaron's eyes slowly opened to look at Alex and then up at the silhouette which he jolted at. He fumbled for the pistol beside their sleeping bag and slowly sat up. The thing outside the tent let out a quiet hiss in what seemed of anger and limped to the tent. Alexander took shaky, deep breaths that he tried to keep quiet. His eyes were wide in terror. Aaron quickly shot out of the tent and a loud growl escaped the lips of the humanoid figure. Aaron yelled in fear and shot at it a few times, the second bullet fired hitting the person or THING and knocking it to the ground. The little group of friends all emerged from their tents with murmurs of disapproval from being woken up but Eliza let out a blood-curdling scream when she saw the dead body on the ground. Alexander stood beside Aaron in terror and stared down at the dead form. "Oh my god I just killed someone!" Aaron exclaimed and panicked, dropping the pistol. George stepped forward and shook his head, pulling out his flashlight and shining it on the face. What was revealed to them made them gag and Eliza gasped in terror. The human, or whatever it was, had boils on its face. It's eyes were purely white and it had a rotted nose, ear and it's hair was mangled and filled with dry blood. Aaron shot it again after examining it to make sure it was dead. Eliza cried against the nearest person, John. This was the beginning of the end.


	2. The Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sets out on their new journey against the forces of the dead. Who lives who dies who tells your story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any suggestions you may have.

Alexander ran through the street, his feet kicking up some of the loose terrain. Beside him ran Aaron and John. And what they were running from was a horde of zombies. They had been out scavenging and it went wrong. Very wrong. 

   


_"I'm gonna go check out the gymnasium!" Alexander heard John shout. Aaron was right behind the freckled man when he shot into the gym. In the pool, there was blood everywhere and bodies lying face down. Alex was wary once he stepped in. He jolted a little when water dripped onto the floor and he clung to Aaron who only kissed his cheek and continued on. John was looking around for a bit til he murmured "I'm going to explore the bodies." And he hopped into the pool. Alex watched on anxiously while Aaron still looked for some useful items. Alexander let out a shaky breath when John kneeled beside a body and started to check it's pockets. That's when the body sprung to life and grabbed the man's wrist. John yelled in terror which stirred the other bodies strewn across the pool. Alexander yelled and threw his dagger at the zombie that had grabbed John, the dagger miraculously hitting the zombie in the neck. "RUN JOHN!!" Alexander shrieked and grabbed Aaron so he could make a run for it out of there. John was not far behind but a loud amount of footsteps were heard and a horde of zombies appeared out of the gym behind them, foaming at the mouth and letting out strangled moans and grunts and growls._

Alexander was now running for their base, which was a gated off store with high security locks. They quickly got in before the zombies all piled up at the gate and stretched their slimy, boiling arms through the holes. John shuddered "That was so damn close..." He whispered. Aaron nodded in agreement and he pulled Alexander into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder.

Alexander rubbed Aaron's back "We're okay now.." he whispered soothingly and kissed his forehead. John walked off to go find Hercules. Alexander continued on with soothing Aaron until he was ready to go inside and leave behind the angry zombies at the gate. They went in and met a sorrowful smile from Eliza "Hello boys. Ready for lunch?" She sighed and slid a measly bowl of beans across the counter to them. Alexander smiled "Thank you Eliza." He looked at Aaron "You can have the first bite my love." He whispered softly to the man. Aaron nodded and slowly picked up the spoon, shoving a mouthful of beans into his mouth. Alexander sighed and took the spoon, eating some as well and they kept eating until the whole small portion was gone which only took a minute. Marquis walked over "Hello Mon amis." He smiled and wrapped an arm around Alexander's shoulders. "How was scavenging?" He raised an eyebrow at him.Alexander grumbled "Terrible. John almost died." He grunted at the Frenchman whom shook his head sadly. "I heard. Did you guys find anything?" He asked. Alexander shook his head but Aaron slowly pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little baby turtle. Marquis blinked at it "Aaron what is that?" He asked. "It's a turtle shit for brains." Aaron responded dryly. Alexander groaned "Aaron we don't need a turtle!" He exclaimed and facepalmed. Eliza walked over "What is the matter everyone?" She questioned and sighed softly. Alexander shook his head "Nothing beside the fact Aaron brought home a turtle." Aaron pouted "We're keeping him and I'm going to call him... Dusty." 

Alexander grumbled "I'm telling you, we don't need a turtle." Aaron pouted more "Lemme keep him." In which Alex responded "Darling this is the zombie apocalypse we have no time to take care of turtles. We're barely living ourselves." Aaron only shook his head sadly and walked away, petting Dusty. 

Alexander shook his head himself "That man. He's worse then John sometimes when it comes to animals." He commented. Eliza breathed out softly "Everyone needs comfort in times like this Alex. He's stressed." She murmured gently and rested a hand on Alexander's shoulder. Alex smiled at her "Thank you Eliza. But really. He needs to actually grab important things." He grunted and sighed. He decided to go to where Aaron always was. The manager's office where they set up a mattress for themselves. Low and behold, Aaron was upon that mattress, laying with the turtle on him. "My dear.. I'm sorry. You can keep the turtle." Alexander murmured as he walked in, closing and locking the door. He lay on the mattress beside Aaron and nuzzled into his side, kissing his neck lightly. Aaron smiled a little "Thank you." He whispered and tilted his head up. "Hey. I like turtles." Alexander shrugged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expedition goes wrong when the other group find Alexander and his gang roaming the streets.  
> Who lives who dies who tells your story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any suggestions you may have :D

A dark shadow cast over the sky as clouds blocked the sun from shining it's normal bright glow. Alexander was inside on the bed with Aaron, eating a breakfast that was only a granola bar and sharing it with his husband. Alexander leaned against the said man and closed his eyes "Aaron... I love you." He mumbled to him softly. Aaron chuckled "I love you too." He whispered back and kissed his forehead. Alexander blushed a bit and smiled gently. A frown settled on both of their faces as Hercules burst in "We're going out on an expedition. You two, John, Marquis and I. Eliza and George are staying here." The built man huffed and walked out.

Aaron looked at Alexander in dismay "An expedition? We just went on one yesterday with John and almost got killed! Why is that a good idea?" He whimpered and hugged Alexander tightly. Alexander leaned his head on Aaron's "That was more of a scavenge than an expedition. We're going farther than usual today." He mumbled to him. Aaron slowly nodded and took a deep breath. The two stood up and walked out of their room, watching the other three men going on the expedition already ready. John and Hercules both had backpacks on to carry any new findings. Eliza wished them a good luck before they all set out. The zombies that John, Aaron, and Alexander led home the day before were all gone which only gave chills down the spines of the adventuring men. Them being gone didn't mean they still weren't around and there was A LOT yesterday.

 Alexander took hold of Aaron's hand slowly and walked in the back with him. Marquis grumbled as he walked out "I hate adventuring." Was what he breathed out. Hercules rolled his eyes "We all do Laf." He retorted. Lafayette stuck his tongue out at him.

The little group walked for what seemed like an entire mile. Hercules stopped them all from continuing "Guys..." He whispered. "Warehouse." He pointed at a building in the distance to their right. "Should we check it out?" He asked and glanced back at all of them. Lafayette, Alexander, and John were nodding but Aaron was halfway hidden behind Alexander. Alex looked back at him sympathetically. The group walked on to the building which was about a half a mile away and they cautiously entered the warehouse, one by one, Herc up front and Aaron in back. 

Alexander scrunched his nose up "Ughh it stinks." He shook his head. Marquis rolled his eyes "It stinks everywhere nowadays." He grumbled in response to the smaller man. Alexander flipped him off and perked up when he saw some cans in the corner. "Aaron... I'll be right back." He whispered and kissed his lips softly. Aaron held the kiss "Stay safe." He sighed and rested his forehead on Alexander's. Alexander nodded "I will..." He murmured. The other boys were up front, oblivious to the lovers. 

Alexander soon parted from Aaron and stalked toward the cans carefully. He reached for one when he heard a gun cock beside him. Alexander froze and looked to his side to see a lady with long black curly hair and a  **dont fucking fuck with me** face. Alexander stood up and backed away, hands up. "Woah woah woah. Chill out. Who are you?" He raised an eyebrow. The woman, Angelica, spat on the ground "What's it to you thief?" She growled. Alexander looked over to see his friends and husband being led over to him and the woman by a tiny group that consisted of 4 other people, each person taking one of his friends. "Angelica." One of the men spoke. He had a British tone. "We found these lolligaggers walking around." He hissed quietly. Angelica snorted "Yeah and I found this  _thief_ " She grimaced in anger. 

Alexander looked over at Aaron who had a pistol to his head by a man with wild brown hair and bright blue eyes. Aaron looked absolutely terrified. Angelica growled "George put the gun down." She commanded. The man nodded and lowered his gun. Aaron let out a shaky breath. Alexander let out a sigh of relief as well. He then stared this Ms. Angelica in the eyes. "Why are you now holding us captive? We just needed food. We're trying to survive this as much as you probably are with your... Team." Alexander looked at the people holding his friends captive.

Angelica glared at him "We don't want anything from you scum bags... Unless... You can give us  ** _answers_** __."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
